Happy New Year
by kimberleyx
Summary: Set New Year's Eve. Clare wants to take the next step but something stops Eli from going further. Will Clare and Eli ring in the New Year together or will they spend it apart? Rated T to be safe. ONESHOT


**Author's Note: **Well, here we are. I've been home from school for more than two weeks and I've only written this oneshot. I thought for sure I'd be writing more but for some reason I can't find an idea and stick with it or when I start to write I end up stopping because it doesn't sound right or seems like crap. I don't think this is that good either but I'm just picking it up again.

This is a New Years oneshot. I know I'm two days late haha but whatever.

I want to dedicate this to **_SeeingSparrks_** because she helped me get through writing this and always makes me smile on twitter! Also to **_Heatherpoulette, Shehadastory _**and**_ Keiryx3 _**just because they're awesome and I can. :)

Well enjoy.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, the day Clare had set as the day Eli had to have his room cleaned by. Clare felt like it would be a good way to start off the New Year, like a fresh slate. Eli had spent all morning and afternoon in his room making last minute touches with hanging things on the wall, packing items in boxes or just throwing trash out.

Once he finished he fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. His phone vibrated next to him and he opened to a text from Clare saying she'd be over in a half hour to hang out before the Coyne's New Year Bash. He didn't want to go to the party. He'd much rather stay home and celebrate the New Year's with Clare. But Adam had convinced him to go.

The doorbell rang and Eli looked down at his watch, it was exactly a half hour since Clare had texted him. He made his way downstairs and opened the door. Clare was standing outside shivering as the snow fell.

"Are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there and smirk at me?" Clare took a step forward into Eli's house brushing by him.

Eli chuckled and sarcastically said, "Hi Eli, How are you? Fine, Clare. Thanks for asking."

Clare rolled her eyes and hit Eli playfully. Eli grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hi Eli." Clare chuckled.

Eli stared down into Clare's blue eyes and just smirked.

"So, how's your room? Is it done like we planned?" Clare took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack to reveal a short red dress. Clare's blush almost matched her dress as she watched Eli's eyes wander up and down her body. Clare started snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Eli!"

"W-what?" Eli asked and finally stopped looking at Clare.

"Your room?" Clare crossed her arms frustrated.

"Ahh, yes." Eli smirked and led Clare upstairs to his room. He stood outside the door. "Welcome to the Grand Opening of Hotel Eli."

Eli opened the door and Clare walked in, her eyes roaming the floor and walls. She smiled brightly. "Eli, this is amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Well I have you to thank for helping me out. I couldn't have done this without you."

Clare smiled and walked over to Eli, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "But there's only thing that's missing."

Eli raised an eyebrow up. "A beautiful naked girl in my bed?"

Clare gasped and hit Eli again. "ELI!"

Eli laughed and watched Clare walk to her bag that she threw on the bed. She pulled out a picture frame and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. "A picture of us."

Eli smiled and reached out his arms for Clare. Clare wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck for a minute before looking up and staring deep into his eyes. Within second Clare pressed her lips against his. His lips moved against hers slowly. Clare, feeling bold, traced her tongue on his bottom lip. Eli's lips parted and Clare slipped her tongue. Eli's hands traced up and down Clare's body, pulling her close to him. Clare started lifting Eli's shirt.

Things finally clicked with Eli and he pushed Clare away. Clare stumbled back and looked at Eli with confusion.

"Wh-what is this?" Clare asked, flustered and embarrassed from rejection.

"Clare, I can't. Not tonight." Eli avoided eye contact with Clare.

"We talked about this, I'm ready Eli." Clare pointed to herself and then to Eli. "You're ready."

Eli stayed quiet and then looked up at Clare.

"Aren't you?" Clare asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I am, just not tonight."

"Well, I'm going to go then. I'll see you at Fiona's." Clare ran downstairs and grabbed her coat.

"Clare wait!" Eli ran after her.

"A new year, new start. I wanted to be with you and you just turn me down! It seems every time I throw myself at you, you just push me away. Why's that Eli?"

Eli looked down and didn't say anything. He tried ignoring her as she continued ranting and guessing what was wrong and then she said the three words that hit Eli where it hurt.

"… I'm not Julia." Clare stated and crossed her arms.

Eli picked his head up with a furious look on his face. Clare knew once she said it, she regretted it.

She lowered her voice and took a step towards Eli grabbing his hands. "Eli, I…"

Eli moved his hands from her grasp. "Just go. Leave!" Eli's voice cracked as he spoke.

Clare bit her lip trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes. Clare shook her head and turned around and headed out the door.

Eli went up to his room and watched from his window as Clare left. He watched her turn around and looked up at his window mouthing the words 'I'm sorry.' Eli closed the blinds and fell back onto his bed.

.

.

Fiona's party was in full swing. Clare didn't waste any time in getting her hands on a few drinks. She didn't plan on drinking but once her day turned out to be terrible she couldn't help but have a few drinks. She sat by herself in a corner thinking about what happened with Eli. She regretted what she said. Clare knew that Eli had told her plenty of times that Julia was dead and that it wasn't Julia's fault for a lot of things. But something seemed different, something about this that made Clare question if Julia did actually have something to do with it this time.

Clare shrugged and took another sip of her drink. She checked her watch and saw that it was 11pm. Clare stumbled to her feet and walked around Fiona's looking for Eli. She made her way to Adam.

"Hey Adam!" Clare smiled brightly.

Adam looked at Clare confused. "And how many drinks have you had Clare Edwards."

Clare held out her hand and counted on her fingers while thinking about it. She held out four fingers. "T-three drinks."

Adam shook his head and took Clare's cup out of her hand. "I think you've had enough for tonight."

Clare crossed her arms and stomped her foot like a child. "Adam!"

Adam ignored her little act and asked, "Where's Eli?"

Clare shrugged. "How would I know, after he rejected me earlier."

Adam mouthed 'oh' and then said, "Well is he coming? The balls going to drop in forty five minutes and I'd like to have my best friend here."

Clare frowned. "I'll go call him."

Clare left Adam and walked into the back part of the house where it was quieter but where you could still hear the music playing.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
and I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

She dialed Eli's number and held the phone to her ear. She listened as it rang again and again.

"Hey, sorry I can't come to the phone. Just leave a quick message and I'll get back to you when I can." Eli's voicemail picked up.

Clare sighed as she heard the message. She bit her lip to try and stall the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. "Hey Eli, it's Clare. I was wondering where you are. Adam is too. Well I'm sorry for earlier and I just wish you could be here." She paused before continuing. " Happy New Year."

She hung up and wiped a tear from her eyes and went out to find Adam.

"Hey. He didn't answer." Clare wiped another tear from her eye and Adam frowned.

"Clare, things will be okay." Adam wrapped his arms around Clare.

"I don't think so Adam. I messed up." Clare started crying a little harder. "I brought Julia into our argument and he told me to leave and now he doesn't want to talk to me."

Adam didn't say anything. He listened to her cry, knowing it wasn't his place to say what was actually going on with Eli.

"Adam, do you have any idea why he's acting like this." Clare asked.

Adam shook his head at first but then felt bad for Clare. "Yes, but it's not my place to say anything. He needs to tell you himself." Adam patted Clare on the back. "Well it's almost midnight; I need to find my princess."

Clare smiled weakly and watched Adam leave her in the middle of everyone. She went back over to the punch table and poured herself another drink. She held the cup up to her lips and chugged it down. She put the cup down and held the back of her hand to her lips as she closed her eyes and winced as she swallowed.

"Clare, everything okay?" She heard a voice coming from behind her.

She turned around and smiled embarrassed. "Hey Luke."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked and Clare just shook her head. "Something's wrong Clare."

Clare hesitated but if there was someone she could honestly trust it was Luke. "I'm just having some problems with Eli."

Luke nodded. "Well would you like to go into the living room? They have the TV on to watch the ball drop. We have about ten minutes until the New Year."

Clare nodded and followed Luke into the living room. She kept looking back towards the door hoping Eli would walk in. Clare checked her phone for any missed calls or texts but there was nothing. While she scanned the room, she saw Adam on the phone staring at Clare. Once their eyes met, Adam looked down and turned away until he hung up his phone. Clare sighed and watched the TV.

Five more minutes until the New Year and there was still no Eli. Luke and Clare exchanged minimal conversation.

"Guys! It's 11:59." Someone shouted, the music shut off and everyone watched the clock as it ticked down.

Clare took one final look back at the door. This was actually happening. It was New Years and Clare was by herself. Her plans of spending it with Eli were ruined. She couldn't believe the last day of 2010 was filled with regret. Clare turned back to the TV as everyone started counting down at the twenty second mark.

_10…9…8…_

Clare took a deep breath and pulled out her phone ready to text Eli 'I love you. Happy New Year.'

_7…6…5…_

Everyone started getting louder.

_4…3…_

Clare felt someone's arms wrap around her. She turned around to be in the arms of Eli.

_2…1…_

"Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled.

Eli and Clare both smiled. Eli leaned in and pressed his lips against Clare's.

"Happy New Year Clare." Eli rested his forehead against Clare's.

"Happy New Year." Clare blushed and wrapped her arms tighter around Eli. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Eli shook his head. "It's okay. Look, I shouldn't have told you to leave. It's just it does have something to do with Julia."

Clare frowned and took a step back but Eli kept his grip around Clare so she couldn't get far.

"It's just… New Year's Eve was the first night Julia stayed with me." Clare looked at Eli confused for a minute until Eli said, "like with me, with me."

Clare opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I've realized that I can't keep treating you like you're going to replace Julia. I shouldn-"

Clare cut him off. "Eli, I need to accept the fact that no matter what Julia is always going to be a part of your life, even if she is gone."

"But Clare, I really want to be with you just like I was with Julia. It's just tonight meant something special to me and I felt as if I'm betraying her."

Clare grabbed Eli's hand and led them into the back of the house where it could just be them. "Julia would want you to be happy though Eli. That's all she would want for you."

"I know. It's just…" Eli sighed unable to find the right words. "You're right Clare. I'm sorry. It's a new year, new beginnings, new memories."

Clare smiled and hugged Eli. "I love you, Eli."

"I love you too Clare."

She broke away and smiled.

Eli smirked. "Your reservations at Hotel Eli are still available if you'd like to stay." Eli reached out for Clare's hand. Clare blushed slightly and followed him out of Fiona's place.

* * *

First writing piece in like a month and I feel like that was a FAIL..

Reviews would be nice :)


End file.
